


Cinq Ans

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hôpital, M/M, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Le temps s'est arrêté il y a cinq ans, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.





	Cinq Ans

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit Reichi en français parce que je ne me sentais pas de l'écrire en anglais, celui-ci. J'espère qu'il plaira :3  
> Les personnages sont peut-être un peu ooc, et je m'en excuse.

          Il y avait, dans le monde, deux types de personne :  les patients de l’hôpital, et les visiteurs. Eichi faisait partie de la première catégorie. Il détestait cet endroit plus que tout au monde et espérait en sortir bientôt. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas si simple étant donné son état, et il ne pouvait donc rien faire.

         Observer était devenu une habitude dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser. Petit, déjà, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer avec attention le monde qui l’entourait et d’essayer de le décrypter et de le comprendre. Il le faisait toujours, même là, dans cette chambre d’hôpital.

         Ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne assise sur la chaise à côté du lit. Avec ses cheveux noirs de jais lui tombant sur les épaules, ainsi que son visage pâle, Rei avait tout l’air d’un zombie tout droit sortis d’un de ces films d’horreurs qu’Eichi adorait regarder. Et pourtant, Rei n’était qu’un visiteur, un des rares qui arrivaient le matin à l’ouverture, et repartaient à la fermeture. Un tel dévouement aurait dû faire plaisir à Eichi, pourtant il se sentait triste et coupable d’en être la cause.

         Il caressa ses cheveux ondulés. Bien qu’il ne puisse pas le sentir, il les savait doux, et il adorait particulièrement emmêler ses doigts entre les mèches noires lorsqu’ils faisaient l’amour. Voilà bien des années qu’ils n’avaient pu croiser leurs jambes, et il espérait pouvoir bientôt sentir l’odeur de Rei faire honneur à ses narines.

         Lorsque Rei sentit la caresse, il tourna vivement la tête vers Eichi, yeux écarquillés, comme s’il n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, et reporta de nouveau son regard sur le lit. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres d’Eichi qui recula et s’adossa au mur.

         Lorsque l’annonce de la fermeture retentit, Rei se leva et se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser sur le front.

« Je t’aime… » murmura-t-il avant de s’éloigner et de quitter la chambre.

         Eichi fixa la porte pendant un bref instant, puis les mots sortirent de sa bouche en un murmure à peine audible :

« Je t’aime aussi. »

         Puis, il porta son attention sur le corps allongé dans le lit. _Son corps._ Un corps frêle et maigre, reliés à des perfusions de toute sorte, à un cardiogramme qui bipait incessamment, et à un système respiratoire qu’il n’appréciait guère. Un corps qui n’avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis bientôt cinq ans.

« Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas ? Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te retrouver dans la tombe. Et ça fait peur, non ? »

          Il n’y eut pas de réponse, bien sûr.

« Je suis emmerdant, comme dirait Rei… »

          Rei l’aimait malgré tout, peut-être un peu trop pour son bien.

« Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu te réveilles ? »

            Ce fut une vibration qui lui répondit. Il porta son regard sur le téléphone posé sur la table de chevet. Son téléphone, un modèle qui datait de cinq ans auparavant, et que Rei mettait en charge dès qu’il était presque vide. Chaque jour, il recevait un message, à la même heure, réglé comme une horloge. Eichi ne savait pas de qui était les messages, mais à en juger par le fait que Rei ne les lisait pas, ce ne devait pas être important.

            Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, vérifia son état rapidement, et ressortit. Eichi soupira et s’installa convenablement sur la chaise, ses yeux fixés sur son corps endormis. Ce n’était pas encore aujourd’hui qu’il se réveillerait.

 

 

 « Non. »

            La réponse de Rei était claire, et son ton n’acceptait pas d’opposition.

« Ça ne peut pas durer, reprit le docteur d’un ton las, ça fait cinq ans, et vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ça va durer encore longtemps. Il ne se réveillera jamais. C’est inutile. »

            Eichi regarda les deux hommes qui se faisaient face, l’un avec un regard noir, l’autre ne semblant pas plus intimidé que cela. Lui, à côté de son propre corps, ne savait que faire, et les écoutait. Il n’avait pas le choix de toute façon.

« Et moi, je vous dis qu’il va se réveiller. Bientôt, je le sais ! Je suis sûr qu’il est capable de se réveiller cette nuit ! »

            Eichi pencha la tête sur le côté. Rei était bien virulent, soudainement, et c’était rare de le voir ainsi, généralement seulement lorsqu’il était en colère. Mais de là à pratiquement annoncer une date pour son réveil… En était-il capable ? Il ne savait toujours pas s’il pouvait se réveiller ne serait-ce qu’un jour. Peut-être que le docteur avait raison, et cette idée était terrifiante.

« Ecoutez, reprit le docteur, puisque vous en êtes si sûr de vous, on va le laisser encore cette nuit. Mais si demain, il n’est pas réveillé…

— Est-ce que vous me menacez ? On parle de mon mari… !

— Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cette situation ne peut plus durer, aussi bien pour lui que pour vous. »

            Rei ne répondit pas, et à vrai dire, Eichi ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait pu lui répondre. Après tout, il comprenait le point de vue du docteur. Lui était là, couché, entre la vie et la mort, incertain de revenir, prenant la place de quelqu’un qui en aurait grandement besoin. Et puis il y avait Rei, qui venait tous les jours autant qu’il le pouvait, Rei qui était plus pâle que d’habitude, Rei qui semblait plus maigre que d’habitude…

            Le docteur quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant un Rei déboussolé, et au bord des larmes, seul. L’homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit, son regard posé sur le corps d’Eichi. Eichi qui, toujours à côté de son corps, se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de son mari.

« Eichi, je… »

                Il fixa son mari pendant un long moment, puis il soupira et quitta la chambre sans un mot, sous les yeux attristés d’Eichi qui ne savait plus quoi faire. _Je ne veux pas qu’il soit triste… Je ne supporte pas le voir dans cet état-là…Je veux le voir sourire._ S’il ne se réveillait pas bientôt, cependant, il ne le verrait jamais plus. _Ah, je vais mourir. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur, on me prédit cette destinée depuis l’enfance et avec ces cinq mois dans le comas…_ Mais ne pas se réveiller, mourir, ça voulait dire ne plus jamais être aux côtés de Rei. Ne plus jamais entendre sa voix, ne plus jamais goûter ses lèvres, ne plus jamais sentir son odeur. Ne plus le voir sourire, ne plus passer ses doigts entre ses belles mèches noires, ne plus partager des moments intimes et heureux. Ne plus se disputer pour des choses insignifiantes, ne plus partager son lit, et surtout sa vie.

« Non… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux rester avec Rei ! »

 

* * *

 

 

            Rei se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant sur son front. Il l’effaça et laissa ses mains sur son visage pour cacher la lumière du jour qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il avait très mal dormi, et n’avait cessé d’avoir des cauchemars. Il avait aussi beaucoup pleuré, et il se sentait usé. L’envie de bouger, ou de vivre tout simplement, n’était plus là. Il n’osait pas enlever les mains de son visage de peur de faire face à l’horrible vérité.

            Eichi ne se réveillerait pas. Après ces cinq années, il faudrait un miracle pour qu’il le fasse en une simple nuit. Eichi ne se réveillerait pas, et bientôt on lui téléphonerait pour qu’il soit présent lors du débranchement. _Non non non ! Je refuse ! Je dois me battre, je dois les en empêcher !_ Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Oh, il pouvait demander à sa famille et à sa belle-famille, mais il doutait que cela serve vraiment à quelque chose…

            Son téléphone sonna. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais il ne bougea pas. Peut-être que s’il ne répondait pas, peut-être que s’il n’était pas présent, ils ne le débrancheraient pas ? C’était un vain espoir, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y croire. _Ah, j’ai oublié d’envoyer un message à Eichi, hier._ La sonnerie de son téléphone se stoppa. Chaque jour depuis qu’il était tombé dans le combat, Rei avait envoyé un message à Eichi. Un message d’amour ou d’espoir, un simple bonjour ou quelques mots qu’il avait eu envie de lui dire. Il s’était dit que lorsqu’Eichi se réveillerait, il apprécierait voir tous ces messages. Ca le ferait sourire.

« Le sourire d’Eichi… » Murmura-t-il.

            Son téléphone resonna. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« S’il vous plaît, arrêtez… »

            Il ne voulait pas faire face à ça. Bien sûr, il s’y attendait depuis cinq ans, cinq longues années qui furent rudes pour son mental, mais il ne pouvait pas encore l’accepter. Son téléphone s’arrêta.

« Pitié, ne rappelez pas… »

            Il y eut un rappel, cependant, et Rei savait qu’il ne pouvait plus l’ignorer. Ils n’abandonneraient pas jusqu’à ce qu’il réponde. Alors, lentement, tel un mort-vivant, il attrapa son portable sur sa table de chevet où trônait aussi une photo de lui et son mari, le jour de leur mariage, et il décrocha.

« Allô… ? 

— Monsieur Sakuma ? C’est le Docteur Takeuchi à l’appareil ! »

            _Oui, je me doute…_ , pensa-t-il amèrement. Néanmoins, il était perplexe. Pourquoi l’homme semblait-il si...excité ?

« Il faut que vous veniez absolument ! Il s’est réveillé !

— Quoi ? Qui ?

— Votre mari, pardi ! Il s’est réveillé !

— J’arrive tout de suite. »

            Il raccrocha et resta couché sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, jusqu’à ce que l’information traverse enfin la partie fatiguée de son esprit.

« Eichi s’est réveillé ! » S’écria-t-il en se levant brusquement et en se dépêchant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Se rafraîchir, se changer, et puis sortir de la maison ne furent pas des actions très longues. Il entra dans sa voiture, et démarra presque au quart de tours. _Calme-toi, Rei, ne viens pas faire de bêtises._ Il devait calmer son excitation et sa joie, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, et il sifflotait presque. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire qu’il y ait eu un tel miracle. Il devait avoir un ange gardien, ce n’était pas possible autrement !

Il arriva bien vite à l’hôpital, et rejoignit le docteur qui l’attendait dans le hall, avec aussi un grand sourire sur le visage.

« C’est tout bonnement miraculeux, constata l’homme alors qu’il le conduisait jusqu’à la chambre d’Eichi. C’est à croire qu’il a entendu la conversation d’hier. »

            Rei doutait fortement que ce soit le cas, à moins qu’Eichi n’ait de super pouvoirs (et, dans ce cas-là, il aurait pu lui faire un signe), mais il laissa le docteur parler sans reprendre sa respiration. Il semblait réellement heureux, alors que quelques heures apparemment, il lui annonçait de mauvaises nouvelles.

            Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre d’Eichi, le docteur le laissa seul, et Rei prit une grande inspiration avant d’entrer dans la pièce. La première chose qu’il vit fut Eichi, couché dans son lit, son bras un peu levé pour lire ce qu’il semblait être son téléphone.

« A peine réveillé et déjà rivé sur son téléphone.

— A peine arrivé et déjà en train de m’engueuler... » Répondit Eichi.

            Sa voix était si faible que sur le moment, il crut qu’il avait rêvé. Mais lorsque les magnifiques yeux d’Eichi se posèrent sur lui, il sut que ce n’était pas le cas. Il avait bien entendu sa voix. Il avait bien vu ses yeux. Il s’approcha lentement du lit.

« Quelqu’un m’a envoyé plein de messages…

— Cette personne doit beaucoup t’aimer.

— Ou me haïr, j’en ai pour des heures...

— Des heures seulement ? J’aurais dit des années.

— Ils sont beaucoup trop intéressants pour que je m’arrête…

— Ah ? Tu m’en lis quelques-uns ? »

            Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de s’asseoir sur le lit et de poser son visage sur la poitrine d’Eichi. Il entendit les battements du cœur de son mari, et sentit ses bras l’entourer faiblement, et il ne put s’empêcher de laisser couler les larmes sur son visage pâle.

 


End file.
